In recent years, the need has been recognized for a type of swimming pool fence which is difficult if not impossible for a small child to climb, is weather resistant and yet may be removed for uninterrupted use of the swimming pool. These fences employ a number of rigid or slightly flexible poles of steel, aluminum or fiberglass which are set in unobtrusive holes in the pool decking approximately two feet from the edge of the pool. These poles are located at approximately 30-48 inch spacing.
Tensioned between the poles is a mesh screen having a binding top and bottom and sufficient tensile strength so that one cannot enlarge the mesh openings to force their way through the fence nor provide any place for grasp or foothold for a child to climb the fence. We have found that the bound upper edge of the fence prevents fraying of the mesh but does not provide a hand hold or sufficient rigidity to aid a child to climb over the fence even if the child reaches the top of the fence. The instability of the top binding acts as a deterrent for the child even if they touch the top of the fence.
The fence may be opened to allow swimmers to enter and leave the pool area by unlatching a section which acts as a gate usually with a spring loaded hook and eye fastener and then by lifting one pole out of its deck socket. The pole must be reinserted and the latch hooked for each entry and departure from the pool area.
When the pool is to be used without the fence, each of the poles are pulled in sequence from their socket and the fabric fencing material and poles rolled to form a compact structure. Reassembly of the fence starts by inserting the first pole, hooking it to some rigid structure and extending each pole in the section in sequence to another rigid structure or back to the original pole to complete a closed circuit. Each section is then tensioned with the fastener connecting each fence section to the next section.
One of the most serious limitations in this type of fence is the lack of a suitable gate. The existing fence opening gates are difficult for persons of smaller height or strength to pull the gate pole out and reinsert it since the entire fence by its very nature is tensioned.
Typically, the fence is erected in sections, e.g., 10-12 feet in length and tensioned together at the top by a fastener such as an additional spring locked hook and eye fastener.